With technological advances in available user devices and applications, many users utilize a variety of devices with various functionalities. For example, user devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, smart illumination devices, personal projectors, television sets (TV), set-top boxes, etc.) and relevant applications may be utilized to access or provide online or offline services for entertainment, content consumption, data access, and the like. Additionally, since many of the user devices have capabilities to communicate with other user devices (e.g., local or remote), some users may utilize one user device and applications thereon to interface/communicate with and control other devices and various processes or applications on those other devices. For example, a user may utilize a mobile device at home to connect to a wireless local area network (LAN) access point (e.g., a router) for communicating with several loud speakers and stream audio files available on the mobile device for playback via the loud speakers in one or more rooms. However, it is possible that a user may collect and utilize a plurality of user devices for various purposes where the devices can require various configurations, installations, maintenance, management, etc. Moreover, placement of a collection of the user devices in a given space may be cumbersome or may create a less than desirable spatial organization.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a modular smart device for receiving and providing various services.